Truth and Consequences
by Casteline
Summary: On hiatus. Sequel to Endless Beginning. Sam is having trouble dealing with what happened and G is missing.
1. Slightly Buzzed and What Came After

So, here is the start of Truth and Consequences. It is the sequel to The Endless Beginning. So far, it is much longer than that was. Eleven chapters do far, but I am near the end, so I'm anticipating no more than 13 chapters.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES**

**CHAPTER ONE – SLIGHTLY BUZZED AND WHAT CAME AFTER**

_They'd only had a little to drink that night. They were only slightly buzzed, they were sober compared to how drunk they'd been in the past. _

"_Come one G," Sam said with a smile. "Play me a little song." _

"_I am never going to live this down," Callen said, shaking his head and taking the Guitar Hero controller from Sam before placing it neatly against the wall. _

_"No you're not G," he said with a laugh. _

_They weren't really drunk. _

_Callen threw his arm over his buddy's shoulder with a grin as he lead them into the kitchen. _

_"Wanna beer?" G asked, opening the fridge, his arm still hanging over Sam's shoulders. He turned to him, grinning. _

_His grin started to fall as both realized just how close their faces were. Instead of moving further away though, Sam closed the small gap between them. _

_They had had hardly anything to drink. _

_Sam's hands found their way around G's waist as G moaned and leaned into the kiss. G pulled away grinning drunkly. _

_So, maybe they'd had a bit to drink. _

_Sam's hands work their way up to the button's on G's shirt as G attempt to pull Sam's shirt over his head before pulling him into another kiss. _

_Sam's hands felt along Callen's chest, then around to his back, pulling him closer. His fingers ran lightly over the old bullet wounds and he tries not to wince as he remembers... _

_Remembers holding G's bloodied, hole ridden body as he bled out on the street waiting for the ambulance. _

_Remembers begging for him to stay awake, stay with him. _

_G nearly falls onto the bed as Sam pulls his jeans off his hips and throws them carelessly to the floor. G's lips are on his again and he can't stop what he's doing, doesn't want to. _

Sam's eyes open. He sighs as he rolls out of bed and treks into the restroom. It was going to be a long day, long week, long forever.

* * *

Let me know what you think :)


	2. Best Intentions

**TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES**

**CHAPTER TWO – BEST INTENTIONS**

"Ms Blye," Hetty called, exiting her office briefly. "Come please."

Kensi finished the sentence she was writing, closed the file on her desk, and headed toward Hetty.

"Yeah Hetty?"

"Sit," she said pleasantly. "Have you ever tried hazelnut tea?"

Kensi looked at her oddly, questioningly. "No. I'm not really a tea person."

"Ah, but I think you would like hazelnut tea," she said, pouring her a cup and passing it to her gingerly.

"Thanks," Kensi said awkwardly, taking the tiniest possible sip, careful not to make any faces, before setting the cup down and looking up at the older woman. "You wanted to ask me something? Other than about the tea I mean."

"Ah yes," Hetty said, sipping her own tea, savoring it's flavors. "I wanted to walk to you about the team."

Kensi raised her eyebrows. "What about them?" And why was she asking her, Callen was the 'leader of the pack'.

"I've noticed some... tension. I assume you've noticed it as well. And I'm the others have as well."

Kensi paused for a moment. "Yeah."

"And you don't know what's caused it?"

Silence again.

"Ms. Blye?" Hetty prompted.

"We have an idea," she replied. "Eric, Nate, and I."

"And you've done nothing to try and rectify the situation."

"Well... I think Nate tried to help. But, well, you know what happens when Nate sticks his nose in places it doesn't belong..."

"He made things worse," she said knowingly.

Kensi nodded. "Seems to have."

Hetty sighed and both were silent for nearly a minute.

"Ah well, nothing we can do about it, is there. We'll just wait it out, hope things work themselves out. You can go back to your work," she said with a smile.

Kensi nodded and exited the office.

"What was that about?" Nate asked as she headed for the stairs.

"What do you think?" she asked, starting up the stairs to Eric, leaving Nate standing at the bottom.

When she entered Eric's lab, he and Dom were playing video games.

"Dom, can I talk to Eric alone for a few minutes?"

"Uh... yeah, sure," he said, standing and leaving.

"Aww, what'd you do that for Kensi?" he whined, turning to her. "We were just getting to the good part."

"I'm sure you were, but we've got more pressing matters to deal with at the moment."

* * *

I swear the chapters will get longer.


	3. Nothing Good is Always Bad

**TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES**

**CHAPTER THREE – NOTHING GOOD IS ALWAYS BAD**

"What are you two up to?" Nate asked when Kensi and Eric walked down the stairs, both looking rather mischievous.

"Nothing," Kensi said pleasantly.

"I know you're up to something," he began. "At least let me help."

"You had your chance," she said, shaking her head. "And you made things worse."

"What about me?" Dom asked. "Can I help?"

Kensi looked at him apologetically. "Honey, you have no idea what's going on. Nope, Eric and I will be able to handle this just fine on our own."

Nate watched as Kensi walked over to her desk, bouncing slightly as she did, and Eric headed back up t he stairs toward his computers, dragging Dom along with him.

"That's what worries me," Nate said under his breath.

**

* * *

Yeah, I know, it's tiny. Lucky for you, I'm updating two chapters :)**


	4. Once Friends and Bitter Enemies

**TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES**

**CHAPTER FOUR – ONCE FRIENDS AND BITTER ENEMIES**

Sam was sitting at his desk, his head buried in his paperwork, as it had been for several hours.

He could feel Hetty's presence enter the room, but based on her silence for several moments, she was searching for someone not in the squad room. That or she was hovering over someone's shoulder, waiting for them to realize that she had caught them doing something they shouldn't have been.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Callen?" she asked slowly.

Sam didn't look up. He hadn't seen Callen. He hadn't seen Callen in weeks. But then, he hadn't really been looking. Ever since they... he hadn't really looked at Callen, and even when he had to, he knew he wasn't really seeing him.

He could hear Kensi's chair swivel around to face Hetty.

"Haven't seen him," he heard her say. "He's probably just running late."

Hetty was quiet again.

"Find him Ms. Blye. Or at the very least, inform him that if he continues to adhere to such a lax schedule, his position on this team will be reconsidered."

Kensi nodded and reached for her phone as Hetty 'Humphed' and returned to her office.

"Hey Callen, it's Kensi" She said into her phone when the call went through. "You should probably get here soon, Hetty's on a warpath. Call me when you get this."

Sam heard her phone drop into its cradle just as his started to right.

"Special Agent Hanna," he answered gruffly into the receiver.

"Hey Sammy," a mischievous voice said on the other end.

Sam's eye grew wide as his face dropped. He didn't say anything, didn't know what to say. After a moment, he considered having Eric run a trace, but before the thought had even fully crossed his mind, the woman on the other line spoke again.

"Don't even think about calling for the hobo in flip flops honey. In fact, it would probably be best if you didn't say anything to your team."

"What do you want?" he asked, hiding the anger from his voice.

"Oh Sammy, baby, I've got what I want," she said, and he could hear the evil gin in her voice. "In a manner at least."

"What have you done?"

"Oh, nothing much," she replied. "I've just taken a little something. I think it might be yours."

"What is it?"

"I think..." she began, pausing for dramatic effect. "You call him G."

Sam was silent, unable to for comprehensive words.

"Do I have you're attention now Sammy?"

"Yeah," he said coldly. "Yeah, you've got my attention. What do you want?"

"Aww now, you know I'm not that easy," she said and all he really wanted to do at that moment was strangle her, through the phone if it had been possible. "I'll call you later with the details. And remember Sammy," she said. "Don't tell your team, or thing will get very bad for G."

The line went dead.

Sam set the phone on its dock slowly before reaching into his drawer for his badge and gun. He stood from his desk and headed from the door, ignoring the questions from his teammates.

* * *

Aren't you glad something's happened on the G front? *evil grin*


	5. One by One

_Just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for all the reviews. Its cute how worried everyone is about G._

_Hatty109 - G hasn't been missing that long. He was kidnapped at night, then Sam got the call the next day work day, which was probably only two days later. Sorry if that wasn't clear._

**

* * *

**

**TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES**

**CHAPTER FIVE – ONE BY ONE**

"What the hell was that?" Kensi asked when Sam had left the building.

"Really weird?" Nate offered.

Kensi turned and gave him an annoyed look. "Thank you so much for that wonderful insight."

"Ms. Blye," Hetty called with her sing song voice. "Have you located Mr. Callen?"

"No Hetty," she said. "He didn't answer his phone when I called."

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully. Then she seemed to notice something else awry. "Where has Mr. Hanna gone?"

Dom, Nate and Kensi all looked at one another, each hoping the others would have an answer for her.

"Well?"

"He kinda just left," Nate said.

"Left?" Hetty repeated.

"He got a call, and then he practically ran out the door," Kensi said with a shrug.

"Hmm," Hetty said once more. "Perhaps Mr. Beal can shed some light on the situation," she added before heading up the stairs.

**

* * *

_I know, I'm evil for leaving you with so little :(_**


	6. Painful Impressions

I know, I know, it's been absolutely forever since I've updated. I'm so sorry. I've been really busy between exams and going out of town. I hope you all forgive me. And in addition to my apology, I will post two chapters :)

**

* * *

TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES**

**CHAPTER SIX – PAINFUL IMPRESSIONS**

Sam headed for Callen's house, gun drawn, unsure of what to expect. Had there been a struggle? Had G put up a fair fight? What had gone down?

Or had nothing gone down? Had the voice on the phone been lying, trying to trick him?

G's car was parked in the driveway. Sam touched his hand to the hood briefly as he passed it. Engine was cold. G hadn't gone anywhere recently.

Sam knocked on the door twice, checked for traps, then grabbed the hide a key from an ugly plant along the walk.

He entered the house, gun still drawn, and closed the door behind him, his hand resting on the doorknob for a moment.

"_Maybe," he said, looking down at the doorknob, not at G, anywhere but G. He tried to hide the shaking from his voice. "Maybe we should just forget this happened."_

_It's the last thing he wants. The last thing. But he feels the words tumbling out of his mouth nevertheless. This is the way it had to be. Things would be better this way. They would be better._

"_Yeah," G says calmly, emotionlessly, like he could care less, like it didn't matter._

_Sam breathed in a breath, his eyes closed, before pulling the doorknob and leaving the house, without a backwards glance._

Sam let go of the doorknob and quickly cased the house, no one was there. No one. Not Callen, not anyone.

He'd kinda hoped this was all just some big joke. Horrible joke.

He looked around the house, searching room to room for something, anything that might point to where Callen was, whether or not he was okay, injured, dead.

The house smelled immensely of G. He used to think it smelled like old furniture, but since then, Callen had managed to smoke the smell of tea and beer into its walls. And that smell was so Callen.

But there was something more he could smell. Something more than beer and tea and a tiny hint of old furniture.

Chloroform.

Looking around, he tried to pinpoint the source of the unpleasant scent.


	7. If Looks Could Kill

**TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES**

**CHAPTER SEVEN – IF LOOKS COULD KILL**

"Mr. Beal," Hetty said, entering his lab, Kensi, Dom and Nate at her heels. "I need you to access the tap on Mr. Hanna's phone."

"Work or cell?" Eric asked, tapping his keyboard.

"Work," Hetty replied.

"Our phones are tapped?" Kensi asked, insulted and a little shocked. When no one responded, she turned to Nate and Dom. "Does anyone else feel extremely violated?"

"Don't worry Kensi," Eric said with a smile. "No one has to know about all your late night chats."

Kensi's jaw dropped and her eyes flew open. Then she scowled at Eric, whose grin faltered when he noticed the look she was sending him.

"Sam received a call from a blocked number six minutes ago," Eric announced. "I can't tell you who it's from yet, but I can play the conversation."

_"Special Agent Hanna."_

_"Hey Sammy." _There was a long pause_. "Don't even think about calling for the hobo in flip flops honey. In fact, it would probably be best if you didn't say anything to your team."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Oh Sammy, baby, I've got what I want. In a manner at least."_

_"What have you done?"_

_"Oh, nothing much. I've just taken a little something. I think it might be yours."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I think..." _Another long pause_. "You call him G." _Long pause_.__ "Do I have you're attention now Sammy?"_

"_Yeah. Yeah, you've got my attention. What do you want?"_

"_Aww now, you know I'm not that easy. I'll call you later with the details. And remember Sammy. Don't tell your team, or thing will get very bad for G."_

"Oh my god," Kensi said, her eyes wide once more.

"Indeed," Hetty agreed.

"What do we do?" Dom asked as Nate grabbed Kensi by the arm and dragged her out of earshot of the others.

"Was this you?" he accused. "Did you set this up?"

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"You had a plan. Involving Sam and Callen. Tell me this wasn't it."

"This wasn't it!"

Nate looked at her suspiciously.

"It wasn't! Eric and I were just going to shove them in a closet or something and lock them in until they worked themselves out. Or killed each other, which ever came first. Not this."

"Okay," he said, nodding slightly, letting her arm go and allowing her to return to the others.

"I kinda wish it was though," she mumbled under her breath. At least then she would know he was safe.

* * *

Reviews are love.


	8. Nothing to Lose

**TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES**

**CHAPTER EIGHT – NOTHING TO LOSE**

"Hey, guys," Dom said, now sitting in front of one of the many computer screens. "Sam's back," he pointed at the screen showing the external camera feeds.

"Get him in here," Hetty ordered.

Eric got out of his chair and exited the room. Standing on the balcony, he waited for Sam to appear before whistling loudly enough for him to hear, then returned to his lab. Several moments later, Sam entered.

"Who is she?" Kensi asked as the door closed behind him.

"Who?" Sam replied, raising an eyebrow.

As if on cue, Eric played the recording.

"Who is she Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asked.

Sam sighed.

"Her name is Azra Mordecai," he said, watching as Eric typed her name into a search engine. "But I doubt you're going to find much more than a picture under that name, I know it's an alias. I first met her in France. She believes I'm responsible for the death of her husband."

"Are you?" Kensi asked.

"No."

"You should have come to us," Nate said as a picture and information popped up on the big screen.

"Couldn't risk her killing G," he said. "She doesn't make idle threats. If she finds out you guys know…"

"Then she won't find out," Kensi said.

"Oh, she'll find out. I know she will," Sam said quietly. He was worried.

"What I'd like to know," Nate began, walking closer to the picture on the screen. "Is what kind of person has the guts to kidnap an NCIS agent in the first place."

"The kind that's got nothing to lose," Hetty answered.


	9. What She Wants

Sorry it's been so long. I love you all, really, I've just been busy.

* * *

TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES

**CHAPTER NINE – WHAT SHE WANTS**

Sam sat at his desk, trying to focus on his paperwork.

Trying and failing immensely. The last thing he wanted to be doing was paperwork. He wanted to be out trying to find G.

But there was nothing he could do. Eric and Dom were trying to get a trace on the phone used to call Sam, but weren't having much luck, and until she called again, there was nothing he could do to find G. Nothing.

Then the phone rang. Sam could see Kensi and Nate jump out of the corner of his eyes. They had all been waiting anxiously for the call.

Sam barely let the phone fully ring one time before he'd ripped it off its cradle.

"Hello?"

"Joey's Pizza," the gruff guy on the other line said. "I'm calling to confirm your order."

"You've got the wrong number," Sam said, slamming the receiver back down. He noticed Kensi and Nate sink back into their chairs, disappointed.

Not two minutes later, the phone rang again, sending Kensi into the air once more.

"Hello?" Sam answered, not nearly as hopeful as before.

"Hey Sammy," the woman on the other line said bitter sweetly.

Sam's eyes grew wide at the sound of her voice, signaling Kensi that it was time to start the trace.

"I told you not to tell anyone," Azra said, a slight pout in her voice.

"I didn't," he started. "I didn't tell anyone."

"You told your team!" she shouted.

"I didn't," he nearly shouted back.

"Well then, how they find out?" she hissed.

"They work for NCIS. It's their job to know things. It didn't exactly go unnoticed when one of the senior agents didn't show up for work."

"Hmm," she sounded. She clearly wasn't happy about it, but was letting it slide for the moment. "Fine."

"What do you want from me?" he asked, unable to hold off any longer.

The line was silent for a moment. "I want…" she paused for dramatic effect. "I want you to watch him suffer."

With that the line went dead.

Sam silently set the receiver down, his mind not really processing anything. The 'wanting to puke his guts out' feeling had returned.

"Sam?" Nate said, stepping closer to him. "Kensi, something's wrong with Sam."

"Sam!" she shouted. "Snap out of it," she added when he shook out of his trance.

"What did she say?" Nate asked.

Sam was quiet a moment. A small popping sound came from his computer, indicating that he had received new mail. He quickly opened the file and really did almost vomit a little.

"She said she wanted me to watch him suffer," he said quietly, watching the video of Callen tied up in a dungeon like cell.

Nate looked down at the screen, then turned to so Kensi could see.

"Send that to Eric," she said, nearly jumping out of her seat and running of the stairs to Eric's lab, Nate right behind her and Sam not far behind.


End file.
